El té de la cuarta avenida
by Donia Rosa
Summary: Para el viejo samurai, las calles estaban cambiando y llenándose de nostalgia, a tal punto de a penas salir del palacio. Por insistencia de sus padres, termina yendo a una nueva casa de té, pero incluso en su presente-pasado, el viejo futuro no deja de traerle sorpresas, aunque estas sean buenas.


_Tranquilamente, un gran verano va llegando a su final. Miles de recuerdos se esparcen en lindos colores. Le digo adiós a la hermosa dama que me entregó su amor, pero para mis ojos aún estás junto a mi_.  
The fourth avenue café de L'arc~en~Ciel.

* * *

Caminaba por las calles de una forma nada igual a como lo solía hacer antes. Estaba más tranquilo, ahora ya no había más peligro, al menos no tanto como lo hubo en el futuro.

–Es el kotaishi-shinno –una señora vendedora ambulante le dijo a su hijo y se reverenciaron.

Todo quien lo mirase reverenciaba al joven que caminaba, no todos los días veían pasar al hijo del emperador por las calles. Hace tiempo que él no se paseaba por el pueblo, la mayor parte de su tiempo se la pasaba practicando kendo o andando en el bosque para contemplar las flores y los árboles.

Ese día no tenía muchas ganas de salir, pero sus padres insistieron en que visitara la nueva casa de té que había abierto hace no mucho en uno de los jardines del pueblo, no era algo que lo entusiasmara visitar, no era su pasatiempo favorito tomar té, pero ellos le insistieron tanto, que no tuvo opción. Un escolta lo acompañaba en su camino, pero mucho uno no necesitaba y menos después de lo que pasó en _el futuro_.

–¿A que debo el honor de recibirlo, Kazuhito shinno-sama? –preguntó un hombre que lo recibió en la entrada del jardín.

–Solo he venido a ver el Chashitsu –respondió inmutable.

–Pasé, shinno-sama, pase –guió el anciano a través de un jardín.

El lugar mostraba una buena apariencia, sus flores eran más abundantes que en otros jardines y las plantas frescas. Caminaron largo tiempo, contemplando los rededores, pero Jack estaba impaciente por irse. Por unos segundos pasó por su mente disculparse con el anciano y volver con su escolta hacía palacio, pero ya era muy tarde, sin mencionar que sería una descortesía hacerlo. Amaba la tranquilidad, pero extrañaba algunas extravagancias de sus viejos amigos, quienes no volvería a ver nunca más. Después de que los dos invitados se limpiaron las manos, los tres hombres entraron en el salón principal.

–Por aquí, shinno-sama, como verá, hace no mucho que abrimos y tal vez falte arreglar algunas cosas –Jack pensó que el anciano estaba siendo falso modesto, el lugar estaba más que acabado y arreglado.

–Me parece muy sofisticado y en buen estado –respondió.

–Si usted lo piensa, debe ser así –dijo el anciano con aires de adularlo, pero eso a él le irritaba un poco–. Siéntense usted y su acompañante, esperen aquí.

El anciano se retiró para dirigirse al mizuya. Encontró allí a su ayudante tratando de calentar el té a una temperatura agradable.

–¿Ya está listo?

–Hago lo mejor que puedo –respondió poniendo en una bandeja las especias–. ¿Cuantos huéspedes son?

–Dos para tu buena suerte. Pero uno de ellos es el shinno –su ayudante jadeó.

–¿E-el hijo del emperador? Pe-pero...

–¡Baja la voz! –gritó el viejo siseando.

–Pero usted fue quien gritó –respondió en tono de ironía.

–¿Quieres que te despida o ya olvidaste que tú último error nos costó caro? –a su amenaza, no tuvo más opción que callarse y bajar la cabeza.

–Disculpe mi insolencia, Ishikawa-sama –respondió con la cabeza gacha.

–Así está mejor, sabes que odio a la gente insolente –el sonido de la tetera hirviendo llamó la atención de los dos anfitriones–. ¡El té, imbécil! ¡Sabes que no debe estar muy caliente!

–¡Ah! Lo siento –quitó la tetera con un trapo, con cuidado de no quemarse y la puso en la bandeja.

–Más te vale que no lo sienta tan caliente, debes prepararlo lo más lento posible para que se enfríe ¿Entendiste? –su aprendiz asintió con la cabeza. Agarró la bandeja con la intención de entrar al hiroma, pero la mano del anciano agarró su brazo–. Él es el Kotaishi Shinno, nunca lo mires a la cara, ni a los ojos, al menos no sin su permiso, y solo llamalo por su titulo –volvió a asentir, pero el anciano todavía no soltaba su brazo–. Y recuerda, un error más y a la calle. No me dejes ver mal frente al Shinno ¿Entendiste? –asintió más rápido y con un semblante de susto en su cara–. Ahora ve y ten cuidado.

Sin decirle nada más, esperó a que el hombre mayor corriera la puerta para dejar el pase hacía el hiroma, donde estaban los dos invitados.

–Disculpen la tardanza –dijo en voz baja, con la cabeza gacha, tratando de ser lo más cortes posible, pero le era difícil para alguien muy rebelde como su persona.

–No importa, no esperamos mucho –respondió Jack.

Él presenció como la anfitriona caminaba despacio hasta arrodillarse frente a la mesa y colocar la bandeja, se sentía un poco aburrido, la forma en que preparaba el té era muy lenta, casi lo cansaba. En definitiva, no volvería a ese lugar. Cuando estaba listo, le acercó la taza temblando un poco, Jack no pudo evitar notar eso, también que no lo miraba a los ojos, su cabello casi cubría su rostro.

–Espero que le guste, shinno-sama, lo he hecho lo más placentero posible a su paladar. Es un honor tenerlo aquí.

–Gracias –bebió el té verde, no le pareció malo el sabor, pero tampoco era algo trascendente, aunque si notó un poco lo caliente que era la temperatura, su garganta también sintió eso y lo alejó de su boca, para ponerlo sobre la bandeja, sin terminarlo.

–¿Qué ocurre, shinno-sama? –preguntó su escolta alarmado por la manera rápida que el heredero al trono dejó la taza sobre la bandeja.

–Está demasiado caliente.

–Lo siento, kotaishi shinno-sama, aquí tengo más agua fría –dijo preparada con otro recipiente en mano.

Sirvió el agua fría en la taza mientras el kotaishi la sostenía, pero no podía observar la cantidad de agua que necesitaba la taza, por eso terminó llenando el recipiente hasta desbordar. Un poco de té caliente cayó por accidente sobre el yukata del príncipe.

–¡Lo siento mucho! –le gritó. El anciano Ishikawa restregaba su mano en la cara, fastidiado y frustrado de los fracasos, primero le derramaba liquido en sus ropas y ahora le gritaba–. Deme su taza, le prepararé otro.

Quiso agarrar la taza, pero temblaba demasiado de los nervios. Tan pronto Jack estiró su mano para darle la taza, ella no pudo agarrar de tanto temblar y el objeto terminó destrozado en el tatami, _no otra vez,_ pensó aterrada. Uno de los pedazos de porcelana volaron hacía el menique del futuro emperador, y eso acarreó en un pequeño corte, Jack gimió de dolor por la herida.

–¡En verdad, lo lamento, Kazuhito-sama! –ella volvió a gritar alzando su cabeza y, como consecuencias, terminó de bruces al Kotaishi.

Jack sintió un nudo en su garganta, su voz le había sonado familiar, pero era imposible, sin embargo, su vista no podía engañarlo. Sus ojos se posicionaron por un instante en su menique sangrando y recordó una vieja leyenda que su madre le había contado hace tanto tiempo: _todos poseemos un hilo rojo en nuestro meñique que se conecta con la persona que estamos destinados a estar juntos, no importa las circunstancias o el tiempo. El hilo puede doblarse o estirarse, pero jamas romperse_. Inhaló, conteniendo toda la euforia de su corazón y mente, y pronunció su nombre:

–A-ashi –dijo casi atragantándose con la palabra, era imposible, pero era cierto. No podía creerlo, estaba allí en frente suyo, derramando té en su yukata, rompiendo una taza en el tatami donde estaba sentado, provocandole una herida minúscula en su dedo. La joven inclinó su cabeza, sin entender, ni haber escuchado, las palabras del shinno.

–¡Tamura! –gritó el anciano, apareciendo de repente en el hiroma. La agarró del cuello de su kimono y la llevó arrastras hacía el mizuya. Jack podía escuchar a la perfección los gritos del hombre desde la habitación.

–Lo lamento Ishikawa-sama, no volverá a pasar –rogaba la joven.

–¡Silencio, niña tonta! Primero el derrame del té y ahora ¡Otra taza más rota!

–Pero Ishikawa-sama, si me permitiera otra oportunidad...

–¡Te dije silencio, niña insolente! –volvió a espetar–. ¡Sin mencionar que lo llamaste por su nombre y lo miraste a los ojos, cuando te dije que no lo hicieras! ¡Hasta incluso le provocaste un corte!

–Por favor Ishikawa-sama, tengo cuatro hermanas menores y dos hermanas mayores. Mi padre nos abandonó a nosotras y a nuestra madre, y nos es difícil ganarnos el sustento, y también mi hermana mayor quiere casarse, pero no puede porque...

–Aún no termino –el hombre la golpeó en la mejilla y ella cayó al suelo–. ¡Ni siquiera sabes postrarte bien!

Jack estaba impresionado de solo escuchar todo lo que ocurría detrás de la puerta corrediza.

–Shinno-sama, ¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó su escolta respecto al corte, el príncipe asintió en silencio. – Me alegro, será mejor que nos vayamos –pero Jack se negó.

–No todavía, debo hablar con Ishikawa-san –interrumpió el ex-samurai y se dirigió hasta el mizuya.

El anciano se detuvo en cuanto vio al futuro emperador en la entrada de su cocina, no todos los días esperaría a alguien de la nobleza allí. La chica reaccionó al instante y se postró hasta posicionar su frente tocando al suelo.

–Ishikawa-san –habló Jack en un tono serio y hasta sonaba molesto.

–Shinno-sama, lamento mucho lo que ocurrió, haré lo que sea por sanar su cortadura ¿No es muy grave verdad?

–No, no lo es –le resultaba irónico, había tenido peores heridas en el pasado que eso, él sabía lo que en verdad era grave.

–Una vez más, lo lamento, pero puedo asegurarle que no volverá a pasar –dijo lo último dando una mirada de reproche a la joven de rodillas.

–Ishikawa-san, no vengo a hablarle del té. Pienso que no es muy noble la forma en que trata a esta joven –la nombrada levantó su cabeza, pero sin abandonar su pose.

–Pero shinno-sama, derramó té sobre usted, lo lastimó y rompió una taza en el proceso, la segunda vez que lo hace. Cuestan muy caro esa clase de taza.

–Se lo pagaré –lo interrumpió Jack.

–¿Qué? ¿Habla en serio?

–Así es, y también la otra taza rota, con la condición de que no despida a esta joven.

–Pero, no importa cuantas tazas más compre, ella siempre las romperá todas. Ya tomé mi decisión y no la quiero más trabajando para mi –respondió firme.

Jack inclinó su cabeza a la joven que lagrimeaba en el suelo, no lo miraba a los ojos, pero él deseaba verla, contemplar su rostro otra vez, para saber que todo eso no fue una ilusión, que en verdad era ella.

–Escuché lo de tú familia –le habló a la joven.

–Es una horrible deshonra que haya tenido que escuchar todo eso, sin mencionar que también es una terrible humillación –respondió en un susurro.

–Por lo que te propongo que vengas a trabajar al palacio.

Ella alzó su cabeza y por segunda vez, lo miró a los ojos. Esta vez, sintió algo diferente la joven, como si hubiera visto esos orbes hace muchos años. Pensó que los ojos del Shinno eran de un bello color oscuro y percibió que irradiaban valentía y fuerza, pero también tristeza y soledad ¿A qué se debía esa melancolía? ¿Sería la razón por la que casi nunca salía de su palacio? La muchacha se dio cuenta de su imprudencia y volvió a inclinar su cabeza, para disgusto del kotaishi que estaba disfrutando mirar su cara.

–Con todo respeto, shinno-sama, pero Tamura es una pésima elección como colaboradora en un lugar muy refinado.

–Disculpe, Ishikawa-san, pero no le pregunté a usted sobre si Tamura-san podría trabajar en el palacio.

El hombre calló, sorprendido de lo atrevido que podía ser el príncipe emperador.

–Levantate –le ordenó a la joven, ella hizo caso y se paró del suelo, para quedar frente suyo, pero sin levantar la mirada–. Dime tú nombre completo.

–Tamura Arashi –respondió rápido la joven.

–Tamura Arashi-san, ¿Acepta venir a trabajar en el palacio?

Pasaron varios segundos, mientras la chica lo meditaba ¿Trabajar en el palacio? ¿Sería una buena opción? Ella era muy rebelde y pésima en muchas cosas, pero allí estaba su gran oportunidad para salvarse a si misma y a su familia de la pobreza. Aún con tantas ilusiones en su cabeza, la realidad no la dejaba en paz.

–No lo sé, shinno-sama, no sé de que podría serle útil –respondió muy humilde. Jack notó una humildad verdadera en ella.

–¿Hay algo que le guste hacer?

–Soy buena cuidando las plantas y me gusta coser y cocinar, aunque no se me de bien –contestó siendo sincera. Jack sonrió y pensó que eso era muy típico de ella, al menos de la Ashi que conoció.

–Los jardines de nuestro palacio necesitan de buenos cuidadores, no dudo que usted no lo haga bien ese trabajo.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida ¿Eso era una invitación indirecta?

–Entonces, si usted me lo permite, honorable kotaishi Kazuhito shinno-sama, acepto su propuesta de trabajar en palacio, con todos mis respetos y agradecimiento.

Ishikawa sintió su mandíbula caer, jamas creyó ver una escena así y menos en la cocina de su salón del té. Por su parte, Jack sonrió complacido.

–Con su permiso, Ishikawa-san, debemos marchas al palacio, gracias por el té –se despidió el ex-viajero del tiempo, con su nueva sirvienta.

–Pe-pero... –el anciano no pudo seguir hablando porque la joven estaba marchando del lugar junto al heredero. Antes de tener la conciencia puesta en su lugar y recuperar el habla de la impresión, ya se encontraba solo en su salón de té.

Jack salió del salón, no sin antes darle las gracias al señor Ishikawa por el té y por su nueva empleada. Arashi se sintió un poco nerviosa, caminando junto al kotaishi y su escolta por las calles de Japón, las miradas se clavaban demasiado en ella, pero su atención se desvió hacía el dedo menique de él, que ya no sangraba, pero se veía rojo.

–Lo lamento mucho shinno-sama –Jack reaccionó sorprendido por la repentina disculpa–, si no hubiese sido por mi, ahora no tendría ese corte.

–Te refieres a esto –preguntó con su menique en alto–, no te preocupes, Arashi, he tenido cortes muchos peores –y eso era cierto.

La muchacha Arashi, más que sorprenderse por lo dicho, el hecho de que la llamara por su primer nombre la había dejado casi atónita.

–Con todo respeto, shinno-sama, pero ¿No le parece muy repentino llamarme por mi nombre tan pronto nos conocemos?

–Yo no lo siento así –musitó sin intenciones de ser oído.

–¿Disculpe?

–No, nada –dijo esquivo y un poco nervioso–, estoy más cómodo llamando a mis conocidos por su nombre, y como usted trabajará en mi hogar, me pareció apropiado.

–Si usted lo piensa así –respondió insegura, manteniendo siempre su cabeza gacha.

Jack levantó una ceja sorprendido de la actitud tan sumisa que ella mostraba, la Ashi que conoció hace algunos años le había gritado todo improperio cuando se conocieron, pero ella era demasiado tímida, aunque claro, las circunstancias que ahora se presentaban eran muy diferentes.

–Arashi, tampoco tengo problemas en que me llames por mi nombre –la joven respondió con un jadeo.

–Pe-pero shinno-sama, eso sería una falta de respeto.

–Yo no tengo problemas, Arashi –contestó suavizando su voz y dedicándole una sonrisa amena.

La sonrisa del príncipe heredero provocó un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro de la muchacha, que no tardó en volver a bajar su cabeza, la había mantenido en alto poco después de la propuesta en llamarlo por su nombre.

–Shinno-sama, agradecería mucho que no me mirara con ese semblante, hace que me sienta nerviosa, –dijo con el ceño fruncido y desviando la vista. Jack no pudo evitar soltar una débil carcajada. Esa si era la Ashi que había conocido y amado.

El ex-samurai detuvo su andar y eso alarmó al escolta, que se giró a verlo sorprendido, Arashi también paró su pasos.

–No te preocupes, Sakine –habló Jack a su escolta–, tengo algo que hablar con Arashi-san en privado ¿Puedes esperarnos? –el llamado Sakine se sorprendió por tal pedido, pero igual hizo caso.

–Si, shinno-sama –dijo como respuesta y se marchó a unos pasos curioso, no era normal la forma de comportarse del joven amo en ese día, todo parecía producto de esa mujer.

Cuando estaban en un ambiente dentro de todo tranquilo, aunque algunas personas pasaran –pero por suerte no eran tantas–, Jack tomó aire para hablarle a la joven parada frente suyo, cual no borraba una expresión intrigante. De inmediato él levantó su cabeza para hablarle, ella la bajó.

–Arashi, quiero que me hagas un favor más.

–¿Cual es, shinno-sama? –sin mirarlo, pudo escuchar los pasos hasta quedar muy cerca suyo. Ella se estremeció por tanta cercanía.

–Cada vez que te hable, mirame a los ojos ¿Si? –más que una orden, eso sonaba como un favor.

–No se si debería hacer eso.

–Por favor –ella escuchó en su tono de voz un ápice de ruego. Sintiéndose conmovida por sus palabras, levantó su mentón poco a poco, hasta mirar los ojos oscuros de quien fue el samurai viajero del tiempo, los ojos llenos de melancolía y valentía. Jack sonrió, esa era la mirada que tanto había esperado.

–Gracias, por hacer caso a mi pedido –Arashi devolvió la sonrisa, aunque fuera una muy pequeña–. Ahora, ¿Podrías llamarme por mi nombre? –la joven tragó en seco, pero sabía que no debía desobedecer a ninguna orden del emperador heredero.

–E-está bien, shinno, digo, Kazuhito-sama.

Su sonrisa se amplió y empezó a caminar con ella detrás, ahora con la cabeza en alto.

–¿Es así con todos sus empleados? –preguntó sorprendida y curiosa de ese comportamiento extraño en el kotaishi.

–No en verdad, Ashi –susurró lo último.

–¿Qué? –le preguntó confusa de sus últimas palabras. Jack se detuvo sorprendido, cayendo en cuenta lo dicho.

–Oh, nada –se reprochó a si mismo por habersele escapado su otro nombre–. Bueno, vamos, el camino no es muy largo, si te quedas ahí parada no llegarás.

–Pero usted fue quien se detuvo primero –le replicó, Jack alzó las cejas sorprendido por tal contestación atrevida–. Perdone mi insolencia, Kazuhito-sama –se disculpó en cuanto procesó lo que dijo.

–No importa, tiene razón, andando.

–Si, Kazuhito-sama.

Para Arashi todo eso fue como una confusión, o un golpe de suerte, los dioses la estaban favoreciendo. No sabía que es lo que había hecho en su vida o en su otra vida, pero debió ser algo muy bueno para ser recompensada de ese modo. Nadie fue tan amable en su vida como el emperador con ella, ni siquiera su propia madre, la excepción podrían ser sus hermanas, quienes todas siempre se divertían juntas cuando su madre dormía o no se encontraba en casa. Enfocó su mirada en Kazuhito, caminando delante de ella, otro sonrojo sintió en su rostro, no se permitió pensar en que él era guapo, pero si que su bondad lo agraciaba mucho. Por un simple instinto suyo, sus ojos volvieron a desviarse al dedo meñique preocupada.

–Kazuhito-sama, está volviendo a sangrar, deje que revise su herida –alertó Arashi y lo hizo detener con intenciones de inspeccionar su dedo.

–Ya te dije, no es nada grave, he tenido peores –replicó el kotaishi.

–Pero Kazuhito-sama, puede agravarse, déjeme revisarle –antes de que shinno-sama pudiera volver a replicar, su dedo estaba siendo atendido por la joven.

Jack se sintió estremecer de solo sentir las manos pequeñas y callosas de Arashi en como tocaba las suyas, ásperas y grandes, pero su estremecimiento no fue nada comparado a la sensación que provocó la joven cuando llevó su meñique a la boca.

–Creo que estará mejor ahora –susurró tranquila la muchacha–, hace tiempo Ayaka-nee-san me enseñó esto y me dijo que cura en serio.

–Su-supongo –dijo Jack sin desear demostrar sus nervios, pero eran muy evidentes, hasta para Arashi.

–Kazuhito-sama ¿Le pasa algo?

Jack corrió su mano de las de ella, sin decir alguna palabra y reanudó su caminata en dirección al palacio. Arashi lo siguió de atrás, se sintió apesadumbrada, creyó que había ofendido al emperador, pero en verdad, ese no era problema.

–Arashi, gracias por preocuparte –agradeció el kotaishi cuando entendió a que se debía el silencio de la mujer–. No acostumbro a salir mucho y menos de ir a tomar té en lugares ajenos a mi hogar, pero estoy agradecido de haber salido hoy.

–¿Por qué? Si me permite preguntar, Kazuhito-sama.

Jack se detuvo y la encaró. Arashi se estremeció por su forma cortante y repentina de actuar, su silencio la hizo sentirse nerviosa, se preguntó en su mente si siempre era así el emperador heredero.

Por la mente del ex-samurai pasaron muchas diversas respuestas a la pregunta; " _por haberte encontrado, otra vez_ ", " _por haber comprobado que mis esperanzas no fueron en vano_ ", " _porque los dioses me favorecieron_ ", " _porque mi viaje del futuro no fue un desperdicio de mi vida_ ", " _porque hace tiempo conocí a mucha gente maravillosa en un horrible infierno, y tú eras uno de ellos_ ". Pudo haber dicho todo eso, sin embargo, se limitó a suspirar y sonreír.

–Solo porque gracias a ti, pude pasar una buena tarde –ella mostró una expresión de sorpresa, pero devolvió la sonrisa que le dedicaba Kazuhito.

–De nada, Jack.

El nombrado se estremeció y otro golpe de sorpresa sufrió ¿Ella lo había llamado...? Eso era imposible, nadie en su época conocía ese nombre, nadie. Solamente en el futuro lo llamaron así ¿Cómo era posible que ella...? ¿Y si no solo su apariencia era lo que tenía en común con Ashi?

–¿Có-cómo... me llamaste? –preguntó atónito. Arashi pareció caer en cuenta de lo dicho y tapó su boca.

–Yo-yo, lo-lo siento, Kazuhito-sama, no se porqué lo llamé así, solo salió de mi boca ¿No está enojado, verdad? –el shinno negó, sin borrar ese semblante tranquilo de su rostro.

–No, hubo un tiempo en que me llamaban así, hace tanto tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre.

Cuando ella pensó que ya no podía confundirse más, con esa declaración se sintió más perdida, nunca había escuchado ese nombre en su vida, esas palabras solo salieron de su boca.

–¿Qué? Yo eso no lo sabía, siendo sincera...

–Está bien, Arashi. No me molesta, sigamos caminando, se está haciendo tarde.

–Que pena, antes era un día muy fresco y brillante, pero está anocheciendo muy rápido. Lo más seguro es que no falta mucho para que llegue el otoño.

Jack notó que Arashi tenía razón, el verano estaba llegando pronto a su fin, pronto la aldea se cubriría con colores amarillos y naranjas. Una brisa otoñal enfrió sus manos y miró su dedo meñique que ya no sangraba, aunque ahora había adoptado un raro color rojillo. Sonrió suspirando y pensando en la mujer que lo seguía detrás suyo. Nunca había sido aficionado a las historias románticas que contaba su madre, como la de Tanabata, o esa de que las personas destinadas a estar juntas podrían estar unidas por un hilo rojo en su meñique. Pero ahora, él se sentía dentro de uno de esos cuentos.

 _Aún sueño con tu amor, cuando miro hacía el cielo... para mis ojos, tú todavía estas junto a mi._

Jack atisbó una hoja caer de uno de lo árboles y suspiró. Los cambios cada vez estaban más acrecentados, la nostalgia de su pasado-futuro a veces lo invadía, los recuerdos ya no eran por la destrucción de Aku, sino por lo que había salvado de ello. Aunque ahora ya nada de eso existía, se consolaba con la compañía de ella. Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar al palacio, notó a su escolta esperando en la entrada.

–Usted es un poco misterioso, Kazuhito-sama –comentó Arashi.

–¿Lo crees, Arashi?

–Si, su mirada parece en otro lugar.

–A veces lo estoy.

–¿En dónde? Me refiero ¿En dónde está, Kazuhito-sama?

–En el futuro –Arashi inclinó su cabeza más confusa que antes.

–¿Y cómo ve usted el futuro?

–Antes era oscuro y triste –respondió cerrando sus ojos, como viajando a esa época distante–, pero ahora lo veo brillante y hermoso –dijo abriendo sus orbes y sonriendole a la mujer. Ella como respuesta, desvió su vista ruborizada, pensando que ya había visto esa mirada antes

 _La ciudad sigue cambiando y sus calles se llenan en suspiros nostálgicos_.

* * *

 **Mientras escuchaba The fourth avenue cafe, pensé que la letra se parecía un poco a lo que le sucedió a Jack y por eso escribí esto. Esa canción es hermosa, la escuché por primera vez en Rurouni Kenshin (Samurai X), una serie (anime) también de samurais (Yes, aguante los samurais!). Como se que "Jack" no es su verdadero nombre opté por ponerle uno y según leí, todos los emperadores terminan sus nombres en el kanji "Hito", "仁" (Benevolencia). El nombre de él se componen de los kanjis Paz "和" (Kazu) y Benevolencia, un nombre muy acorde para un emperador. Le doy gracias a Everlasting Sapphire Blue (Jessy-andy-chan) en su fic " _the princess and the pauper_ ", donde leí la información de como se nombran a los emperadores herederos y demás, parece que no tienen apellido, solo título. El nombre de Ashi lo escribo con el kanji de Tormenta "嵐" (Arashi).**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
